An Odd Occurrance
by HorsesRain
Summary: Ok, this one is impossible for me to come up with a summary! So I'll leave it up to you whether you click that title! Fluffy SasuNaru


Haylie: Ok, I'm sorry to all my reader's that love my other SasuNaru stories! As usual I'm having problems! Around ... January I think, my computer crashed and I lost all my stories! I've been trying to get them back because my mom knows someone who can retreive them, but to my luck he had a heart attack right after the computer crashed, so ya... And I had almost a full chapter completeed on everyone of them too! (Cries) I was gonna load them all at once and suprise everone, but now look what happened! So you'll just have to settle for new stuff in the mean time! Thankyou!

Disclaimer-

Lee: HAYLIE DOES NOT OWN THE YOUTH THAT IS NARUTO AND IT'S CHARACTERS! THOSE ARE SOULY KISHIMOTO'S! HAYLIE IS SIMPLY THE PROUD OWNER OF THIS PLOT, SO PLEASE ENJOY!

Naruto ran down the street ahead of his colleagues, fully committed to his adoreable chibi ramen dance, and unknowing to the watchful black eyes that were trained on him. And probably forever unaware, as the broody Uchiha walked ahead to fall into step with the blonde idiot, affectively reverting the boy's attention back to him as he ran through the routine,

"You're acting like an idiot again, Dobe. I think another brain cell possibly fell out durring that display." The smaller boy looked immediately appalled and angrily spluttered back, "Ya?! Well at least-... I don't have conga lines following me around everywhere!" The blonde smirked and looked victrious at his good, albeit delayed, comeback. The Uchiha even glanced back momentarily to see the lines of girls waiting even just to be noticed by him and sighed. "Man Dobe, can't you even come up with a good comeback? I think all that blonde hair is getting to you."

Naruto frowned angrily at said ravenette and tugged a strand of blonde hair down glaring at it before coming to his ultimate conclusion, "I'll die it then, Teme! Should it be black or brown..? Hey, hey! Maybe I'll even fit in better and be less noticeable if-!" The Uchiha clamped a hand over his mouth aggitatedly, affectively silencing the blonde looking up at him with those door-to-emotion-blue eyes looking at him, the question plainly being, 'What the heck Teme?' Making Sasuke sigh and throw in angrily, "Don't change your hair. I was just kidding."

He then dropped his hand and proceeded into the ramen shop (Ichiraku's) just as calm and collected as ever, upnerving Naruto even more as he followed persuit. "What did you mean by that Teme?" The impossible depths of blue were starring up at him, capturing and swallowing whole his just as lovely obsidian ones, making the dark haired boy blush lightly as he pulled away from the gaze and distractedly ordered a bowl of ramen from the awaiting shop owner, naruto once again following suit and doing the same.

Both sat in silence once more until the blonde finally snapped and said, "But seriously Teme! What did you-" This time it was Sasuke's lips that quieted the blonde, the Uchiha pulling back after a moment and replying with a quiet, "...It's because I like your hair you idiot. Now eat your ramen."

Now, it's quite obvious that this little exchange did not go unnoticed, so as a result the entire shop was silent except for a chuckling Kakashi-sensei and ramen shop owner, as well as a now reverted (To yaoi) pink haired girl passed out next to them on the floor from her excessive nose bleed.

The ravenette then encircled the smaller boy's waist and pulled him onto his lap with a smirk, his eyes plainly showing off the 'That's right, he's mine. Want to try and make something of it?' look before then allowing the completely embarressed and nervous boy to run from the shop looking like the prey running from the preditor, which in all honesty was the truth as Sasuke just stood up and walked out of the shop with his overly leisurely and showy pace, everyone watching until he was out of sight before wondering what the hell had just happened.

The End!

Haylie: Man, it's been far too long since I've written story lines! And the funny thing is, this thing is friggin' short! It makes me wonder how the heck I did that, since I'm crummy at one-shots and stuff... But ya! Please leave reviews! You can even cuss me out for not updating the other ones, even though I explained that above!

PS: Oh, and thank you to all my new reviewers out there! I was amazed that you guys could find my stories since they were pretty long..! But I digress! (Bows) Thanks for your patience guys!


End file.
